Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series)
Dennis the Menace is an 1986 cartoon American animated series produced by General Mills, based on the comic strip by Hank Ketcham. The series was originally aired in syndication in the U.S., distributed by General Mills. The second season aired on Saturday mornings on CBS. Each half-hour show consists of three six or seven minute shorts. The show was sponsored by General Mills. In the newspaper cartoon and comic book series, Dennis's parents were aggressive towards him, usually forcing him to sit in the corner whenever he was caught into mischief. However, in the cartoon series, Dennis almost never got punished, and any consequences he received were nowhere near as harsh. This format may be due to U.S. laws enacted by the 1970s forbidding aggressive behavior in any form from being shown on Saturday morning cartoons and all children's programming. Characters *Dennis Mitchell, the main character in the television series. Voiced by Brennan Thicke. *Henry Mitchell, father to Dennis and Alice's husband. Voiced by Phil Hartman in Season 1 and Maurice LaMarche in Season 2. *Alice Mitchell, Dennis's mother. Voiced by Stephanie Louise Vallance in Season 1 and Marilyn Lightstone in Season 2. and in the present years was voiced by April Winchell *Mr. George Wilson, the Mitchells' neighbor, often exasperated with Dennis's antics. Voiced by Phil Hartman in Season 1 and Maurice LaMarche in Season 2. *Mrs. Martha Wilson, a loving, grandmotherly type who enjoys Dennis's company. Voiced by Marilyn Lightstone or Stephanie Louise Vallance. *Joey McDonald, Dennis's best friend. Voiced by Jeannie Elias and in the present years was voiced by Alex Garfin. *Tommy Anderson, Dennis's other best friend. Also voiced by Jeannie Elias. He was retired in Season 2. He was returned in the present years he was voiced by Trenton Rogers. *Margaret Wade, Dennis's nemesis, a goody-goody girl in the neighborhood. Also voiced by Jeannie Elias and in the present years was voiced by Tracey Moore. *Gina Gillotti, Dennis's tomboyish, yet warm and feminine friend. Voiced by Donna Christie in Season 1 and Sharon Noble in Season 2. and in the present years was voiced by Francesca Angelucci Capaldi. *PeeBee Kappa, Dennis' friend and resident genius and technology freak. His name is a play on Phi Beta Kappa. Voiced by Marilyn Lightstone. and in the present years was voiced by Marelik 'Mar Mar' Walker. *Jay Weldon, Dennis's "too-tall" friend who loves to play basketball. Voiced by Riva Spier. He was not seen in the comic strip. *Ruff, the Mitchells' family dog. speaking voice was provided by Brent Titcomb with his vocal effects was provided by Phil Hartman in Season 1 and Maurice LaMarche in Season 2. *Hot Dog, the Mitchells' family cat. speaking voice was provided by Lennie Weinrib with his vocal effects was provided by Don Brown Had at least two appearances in the series, and had a voice role in "Dennis in Wonderland", as the Cheshire Cat. Episodes Season One (1986–1987) # So Long, Old Paint/Trembly Assembly/Private I # A Visitor From Outer Space/Train That Boy/Genie Madness # Cheer Up/Ghostblusters/The Life You Save # Shark Treatment/Jungle Bungle/Racetrack Menace # All The President's Menace/The Love Rowboat/Wilson The Menace # Fishing For Trouble/Future Fortune/Time Bomb # Spa Blahs/Whale Of A Tale/Disaster On The Green # Here, Kitty!/Circus Berserkus/The Monster Of Mudville Flats # The Price Of Stardom/Space Menace/The Magic Flute # Dennis' Yard Sale/The Abominable Snow Menace/It Came From The Planet Dennis # Snowman Madness/The Invisible Kid/Home Destruction # Chitty Chitty Moon Walk/Wet 'N Wild/Dennis At The Movies # The Supermarket/The Big Candied Apple/The Defective Detector # Henry The Menace/Come Fly With Me/Camping Out # Up Up and Away (From Here)/Going Ape/Dennis The Pirate # It's A Ruff Life/Professor Myron Mentalapse/Dennis Race 2000 # A Better Mousetrap/The Wizzer Of Odd/Canine Car Wash # Ride'Em Cowboy/Tenting Tonight/A Hair Raising Tale # Medieval Evil/Beaver-Mania/Say Uncle # Hopping Mad/Mayan Mayhem/The Big Power Trip # Strong Medicine/Gold Strike/Lights! Camera! Mud! # Invasion Of The Blob/Wild West Show-Down/The Hen Party # Up Up and Oh Boy!/The Company Picnic/Aw Nuts! # Clip-Joint Capers/Tanks For The Memory/Second Honeymoon # A Couple Of Coo-Coos/The Cloneheads/Nothing But The Tooth # Mummy's Little Boy/Horsing Around/Dennis Plasters Pamplona # Dennis Predicts/Dennis & The Kangaroo Cavalry/Meatball Mess # My Fair Dennis/A Good Knight's Work/Life In The Fast Lane # A Nightmare At The Opera/A Royal Pain/Having A Marbleous Time # Marky The Menace/Dennis The Genius/A Step Ahead # The Boss Gets Scalped/Mr. Dennistein/Lean Green Jumping Machine # Laundry Business/Journey To The Center Of Uncle Charlie's Farm/Dennis Springs Into Action # Ruff's Hat Trick/A Moving Experience/Lemon-Aid # Sounds In The Night/Dennis Does Hollywood/Ruff To The Rescue # The Bicycle Thief/Menace Of The Mine Shaft/Margaret's Birthday Party # So Sorry!/Shock Therapy/Yard Wars # Ruff's Masterpiece/Going To The Dogs/Big Baby # Building A Better Dog House/Dennis and The Dragon/Hic! # Strike Up The Band/Queen Of Chinatown/Tale Of A Tux # Give A Little Whistle/Charmed I'm Sure/After Hours # Baseball's Best Ballplayer/Mr. Wilson's Diet/The Backyard Band # Double Dennis/Timber Wolves/Help Not Wanted # Million Dollar Dennis/3-D and Me/Barber Shop Disharmony # Bowling For Dennis/Dennis Conquers The Navy/The Longest Half-Yard # Vampire Scare/Give Me Liberty Or Give Me Dennis/Wilson For Mayor # Dangerous Detour/The Prodigy/The Chimp # High Steel/Bicycle Mania/Little Dogs Lost # Dennis Destroys Dallas/Black & Blue Hawaii/Oil's Well That Ends Well # Door To Door Bore/Dennis In Venice/Young Sherlock Dennis # Surf's Up/Yo Ho Ho/The Karate Kiddie # Dennis and The Deep/K-9 Kollege/Housepests # Animalympics/No Bones About It/Dennis Takes The Cake # Quiet Riot/The Magic Pen/A Feeling For Stealing # Househusband Henry/Wheeling & Double-Dealing/Stop That Car! # Lights, Camera, Auction!/Boy Ahoy/Faulty Alarm # Hail To The Chief/Dennis In Microchipland/Handy Dandy Dennis # Dennis The Businessman/Soccer It To Me, Dennis/Camp Over Here-Over There # Hullaballoo At The Harmony Homes/Phantom Of The Wax Museum/Dennis and The Gypsy Woman # Attack Of The Giant Tomatoes/The Dinosaur Doozy/Funhouse Grouch # Dennis Rocks Out/Deserted With Dennis/Fashionable Menace # Back To The Drawing Board/Part-Time Helper/G.I. George # Wanted: Scarface Wilson/Ruff Come Home/10-4 Dennis # Heroes Unwelcome/The Martians Are Coming/Ancient Olympics # Pool Haul/Fool For Gold/Nothin' To Be Afraid Of # Yankee Doodle Dennis/Dennis The Barnstormer/Trial and Error Season Two (1988) # Frankenstymied/Space Race/The Incredible Shrinking Dennis # The Great Pie Swap/Climb of the Century/Little Beauty Shop of Horrors # Crummy Mummy/Swiss Family Mitchell/Pie in the Eye # It's Magic Time/Dennis in Wonderland/Water on the Brain # Snow Wars/The Moroccan Pigeon/Dennis of the Jungle # Young at Heart/Thor-Sicle/A Word from Our Sponsor # A Froggy Day/Loch Ness Mess/Box Office Smash # Menaced Marriage/Dennis of the Yukon/Seal of Approval # Instant Replay/Underwater Wonderland/Safe at Home # A Fox Tale/Gorilla Warfare/Shared Interest # Kooked Goose/Pell Mell Hotel/The Old Ball Game # Wilson's Night Out/The Wright Stuff/Hassle in the Castle Credits Season 1 (1986) (Studio completed at Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Productions) * Created for Television by: Hank Ketcham * Executive Producer: Milton Robertson * Associate Producer: Robert Heller * Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez * Series Director: Bill Melendez * Written by: Gene Ayers, Richard Balin, Reed L. Brown, Joy Buchholz, Eleanor Buran-Mohr, Steven Bussard, F. Calvert, Cynde Clark, Jeff Cohn, George Edwards, Mel Donalson, Gerry Day, David Ehrman, Steven J. Fisher, Jack Harahan, Dick Herre, Jeff Holder, Don Horrigan, Bruce Johns, Shelley Kaol, Charles Kaufman, Calvin Kelly, Michael Kirschenbaum, Bob Logan, Felicia Maliani, Tony Marino, Jack Mendelsohn, Mike Moore, Howard Morganstein, Frances Moss, Laura Numeroff, Antonio G. Oritz, Carmella Oritz, Jeff O'Hare, Richard Okie, D. Perrelli, Daniel Pitlik, April Campbell, Frank Ridgeway, David B. Carren, Len Riley, J. Larry Carroll, Steve Robertson, Jim Rogers, Randal A. Case, Troy Schmidt, Roger Scott, Andrew Gordon, Todd Thicke, Kip Gordy, Gregory Van Boom, Steve Granat, John Vornholt, Samuel Warren, George Hampton, Linda Woolverton, Ron Friedman, Lee Mendelson, John Dunn, Dave Detiege, Friz Freleng, Joseph A. Bailey, Christopher Cerf, Sharon Lerner, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Jocelyn Stevenson, Norman Stiles * Creative Producers: Jean Chalopin, Andy Heyward * Sequence Directors: Phil Roman, Sam Jaimes, Dave Detiege, Phil Monroe, Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, Bill Perez, Friz Freleng * Story Editing: Jack Mendelsohn, David B. Carren, Steve Granat, Bob Logan * Casting and Voice Director: Madeline Hurley * ADR Talent Coordinator: Marsha Goodman * Original Music Composed by: Shuki Levy and Haim Saban * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Ed Bogas and Desirée Goyette * With Brennan Thicke as the voice of Dennis * Voices by: Jeannie Elias, Brian George, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Sharon Noble, Riva Spier, Donna Christine, Stephanie Louise Vallance, Henry Corden, Frank Buxton, Art Metrano, Hal Smith, Chanin Hale, Arnold Stang, Barney Phillips, Joe E. Ross, Desirée Goyette, Richard Deacon, John Stephenson, Lorenzo Music, Thom Huge, Hank Garrett, Gregg Berger, Angela Lee, Sean Allan, Ron Friedman, Derek McGrath, Marsha Meyers, Robert Towers, George Wendt, Sandy Kenyon * Designed by: Evert Brown, Bernie Gruver, Leo Moran, Utit Choomuang * Storyboards: Andy Gaskill, David Rodriguez * Additional Storyboards: Debbie Baber, Jerry Richardson * Character Design: David Rodriguez Rogerio Nogueria * Lead Animation by: Ron Myrick * Animation by: Bill Littlejohn, Hank Smith, Larry Leichliter, Al Pabian, Bob Carlson, Sam Jaimes, Oliver Callahan, Bob Matz, Leslie Gorin, Robert Taylor, Maragret Nichols, Lloyd Vaughan, Carl Bell, George Singer, Jeff Hale, Jim Duffy, Mike Kaweski, Allen Wilzbach, Dave Burgess, Jeff Etter, Rumen Petkov, Spencer Peel, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, Fernando Gonzalez, Irv Anderson, Sam Nicholson, Brad Case, Kunio Shimamura, Jeff Hall, Brenda Banks, Warren Batchelder, Charlie Downs, Manuel Perez, Virgil Ross, Richard Thompson, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Bob Bransford, Marcia Fertig, Jim Simon, Don Lusk, Bror Lansing, Alan Zaslove, Terry Lennon, Robert Shellhorn * Assistant Animation: Hervé Bédard, Greg Bailey, Woody Yocum, Joe Roman, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Grace Stanzell, Valerie Gifford, Alfred Abranz, Paulette Downs, William K. Exter, Edward Faigin, Karenia Kaminski, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Susan Sugita, Allen Wade, Ronald Wong, Holly Forsyth, James A. Davis * Additional Animation: Robert Hughes, Marlene May, Greg Tiernan, Corny Cole * Inbetween by: Charlotte Richardson, Brenda Chapman * Models: David Rodriugez * Layout by: Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Tom Yakutis, Al Shean, Michael Maliani, Gary Hoffman, Larry Eikleberry, Norm Gottfredson, Wes Hershenson * Backgrounds by: Richard H. Thomas, Ricardo Abrines, Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Hawley Pratt, Phil Carlig * Scene Planning: Dora Yakutis * Checking: Eve Fletcher, Marjorie Roach, Letha Prince, Cynthia Goode, Jackie Banks, Moley McColley, Carole Barnes, Peggy Drumm * Final Checking: Jane Gonzales, Janette Downs, Val Vreeland, Eleanor Warren, Beverly Robbins * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing * Ink and Paint: Mickey Kreymann, Joan Pabian, Emalene Seutter, Valerie Green, Karin Holmquist, Elsa La Baw, Evelyn Hairapetian, Karen Webb, Colene Gonzales, Lee Guttman, Barbara Hiestand, Roubina Janian, Lee Hoffman, Ginny Tucker, Olaya Stephenson, Julie Jaimes, Pat Capozzi, Adele Lenart, Chandra Poweris, Sue Rowan, Marie White * Supervising Film Editor: Robert J. Emerick * Film Editors: Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Julie Maryon, Don Eiber, Harry Cooper, Jim Champin, Donald A. Douglas, Hal Geer, Bob Gillis, Evan Landis, Fred Farrell, Joe Flaherty * Assistant Film Editors: Steven Melendez, Rudy Zamora, Jr., Andy Turits * Creative Bubble · Film Editor: John R. Tierney * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editors: Richard C. Allen, Jim Graziano, Jim SIracusa, Nicholas James, Matt Cope, Richard Gannon, Bruce Greenspan, Jim Blodgett, Warren Taylor, David H. DePatie, Jr. * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Peter L. Jones * Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Track Assembly Supervisor: Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen * Track Readers: Trudy Alexander, Allan Gelbart, Gregory K. Bowron, Terry L. Noss, Deborah Broughton, Rob Rule, Lars Floden, Michelle Rochester, Peter Aries, Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis * Dialogue Editors: Kelly Hall, Michael Tomack, John Harris, Oliver Manton, William Loss, Brian Ravok * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver. Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Audio Post Production Mixer: Ken Hahn * Sound Re-Recording Mixer: Franklin Jones, Jr. * Music Recording Engineer: Gary Clayton * Negative Cutting: Marlene New, Steven New, Alice Keillor * Creative Supervisor: Jean Chalopin * Assistant Creative Supervisor: Kevin O'Donnell * Videotape Coordinator: Phil R. Defibaugh * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Joe Baron * Scheduling: V. Kim Latimer * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title * Computer Generated Graphic Effects: Image West, Ltd. * Overseas Consultant: Winnie Chaffee * Production Supervisors: Lucy Benson, Stephen Carr, Peter Morales, Andrew Stein * Assistant Production Supervisor: Jack Spillum * Production Coordinators: John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr., Kristy Mendelson, Christine Ferraro, Harry Love * Production Managers: Carole Barnes, Steven Hahn * Assistants to the Producer: Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, K. Ray Iwami * Production Assistants: Sandy Claxton Arnold, Carol Neal, Glenn Mendelson, Lynda Mendelson, Joanna Loccisano, Tina Bigham, Marci Rochester, William A. Ruiz * Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoo's Nest Studios, Taipei, Tawian, Republic of China * Associate Producer: James Wang * Animation Supervisors: Russ Mooney, Dan Hunn * Animation Director: Bunis · Yang Chi-Chang * Production Supervisors: Bob Marples, JoEllyn Marlowe * Camera: Nick Vasu * Dubbing: Producers' Sound Service * Voice Recording: Glen Glenn Sound * Music Recording: Russian Hill Recording * Color: Technicolor® * Executives in Charge of Pre-Production Editoral: Thierry P. Laurin, Mark M. Galvin * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * Executive Producer for DFS-Dorland Worldwide: Christopher Hallowell * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * in association with Hank Ketcham Enterprises, Inc. and General Mills, Inc. * THE END "Dennis the Menace" Copyright © 1986 by General Mills, Inc. · Dennis and related characters Copyright © 1986 by Hank Ketcham Enterprises, Inc. * This Television Series is Dedicated to the Memory of Bernie Gruver. Season 2 (1988) (Studio completed at Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.) * Created for Television by: Hank Ketcham * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Steven S. Greene, Lewis Marshall, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng, William L. Hendricks, Herbert Klynn * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Director: Charles A. Nichols * with the Creative Talents of: Neal Barbera, Dick Robbins, Christopher Hallowell, Robby London, Michael Maliani, Ray Patterson, Tom Swale, Glenn Leopold * Co-Director: Phil Monroe * Supervising Associate Producer: John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Art Scott * Written by Haskell Barkin, George Atkins, Jim Ryan, Mark Evanier, Barry E. Blitzer, Glenn Leopold, Gary Greenfield, John Dunn, Dave Detiege, Friz Freleng Sid Marcus, Cal Howard, Bob Kurtz, Michael O'Connor, Don Jurwich, Al Bertino, Dale Hale, Len Janson, Nick Bennion, Rudy Larriva, Neal Barbera, Walter Black, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bob Ogle, Larry Rhine, Dick Robbins, Joel Kane, Woody Kling, Howard Morganstein, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Willie Gilbert, Sheldon Mann, Chuck Menville, Jack Mendelsohn, Jack Hanrahan, Bill Danch * Story Editors: Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Tex Avery, Glenn Leopold * Sequence Directors Dave Detiege, Phil Monroe, Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, Bill Perez, Friz Freleng, Art Leonardi, Art Vitello, Alex Lovy, Robert McKimson, Nelson Shin, Rudy Larriva, Irv Spector, Grant Simmons * Casting and Voice Directors: Madeline Basom, Andrea Romano, Kris Zimmerman, Ginny McSwain * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * With Brennan Thicke as the voice of Dennis * Also featuring Wayne Morton, Jeannie Elias, Maurice LaMarche, Marilyn Lightstone, Sharon Noble, Riva Spier, Les Tremayne, Mel Blanc, June Foray, Frank Welker, Stan Freberg, Ralph James, Frank Nelson, Lennie Weinrib, Shepard Menken, Hal Smith, Daws Butler, Don Messick, Marilyn Schreffler, Janet Waldo, John Stephenson, Jimmy Weldon, Allan Melvin, Arnold Stang, Jay North, Sally Struthers, Henry Corden, Gay Autterson, Jean Vander Pyl, Carl Esser, Mitzi McCall, Jeannine Brown, Joe E. Ross, William Callaway, Joan Gerber, Vic Perrin, Paul Winchell, Julie Bennett * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Original Music Composed by: Shuki Levy and Haim Saban * Music Arranged and Composed by: Ed Bogas and Desirée Goyette * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Storyboard Supervisor: Andy Gaskill * Story Directors: Brad Case, Carl Fallberg, Friz Freleng, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Earl Klein, Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, George Singer, Paul Sommers, Irv Spector, Warren Tufts * Storyboard Artists: Roman Arambula, Jim Fletcher, Andy Gaskill, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Jurwich, Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, Bill Perez, Bob Richardson, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommers, Irv Spector, Wendell Washer * Production Design: Corny Cole * Character Design Sandra Berez, Ed Benedict, Jerry Eisenberg, Takashi Masunaga, Bob Richardson * Animation Supervisor: Jay Sarbry * Animation Director: Sid Marcus * Assistant Animation Director: Carl Urbano * Lead Animator: Bob Richardson * Key Animators: Dale Case, James A. Davis, Dick Lundy * Animators: Edwin Aardal, Frank Andrina, Brenda Banks, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Warren Batchelder, Bob Bemiller, Ted Bonnicksen, Bob Bransford, Oliver E. Callahan, George Cannata, Brad Case, Joan Case, Rudy Cataldi, Gerry Chiniquy, Steve Clark, Jesse Cosio, Art Davis, Jim F. Davis, Xenia DeMattia, Charlie Downs, Joan Drake, Malcolm Draper, Lee Dyer, Izzy Ellis, Lillian Evans, Thomas Farish, Michael Felber, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, John Garling, Bob Goe George Goepper, Fred Grable, George Grandpré, Lee Halpern Laverne Harding, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Bill Hutten, Sam Jaimes, Volus Jones, George Jorgensen, Bob Kirk, George Kreisel, Rick Leon, Art Leonardi, Hicks Lokey, Ed Love, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Tom McDonald, Kenneth Muse, Margaret Nichols, Sam Nicholson, Casey Onaitis, Joan Orbison, Don Patterson, Ray Patterson, Manuel Perez, Bernard Posner, Gerald Ray, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Joanna Romersa, Virgil Ross, Jay Sarbry, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Nelson Shin, Grant Simmons, George Singer, Hank Smith, Ed Solomon, Ken Southworth, Irven Spence, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, Lloyd Vaughan, Art Vitello, James T. Walker, John Walker, Ken Walker, Don Williams, Ray Young * Key Assistant Animators Pat Combs, William K. Exter, Stan Green, Charlotte Huffine, Sammie Lanham, Rae McSpadden, Allen Wade * Assistant Animators Alfred Abranz, Greg Bailey, Jim Bird, Paulette Downs, Judy Drake, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Brad Frost, Karenia Kaminski, Ilona Kaba, Terry Lennon, Mark Murphy, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Robert Shellhorn, Bruce Simpson, Tom Sito, Grace Stanzell, Susan Sugita, Karen Warren, Ronald Wong, Woody Yocum * Layout Supervisor: John Ahern * Layout Artists: John Ahern, Peter Alvarado, Mike Arens, Ed Benedict, Richard Bickenbach, Andrea Brown, Bruce Bushman, Jim Carmichael, Jamie Diaz, Robert Givens, Moe Gollub, Ric Gonzales, Jan Green, David Hanan, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Willie Ito, Earl Klein, Lin Larsen, Michael E. Mitchell, Roy Morita, Jim Mueller, Hawley Pratt, Don Sheppard, Shirley Silvey, Terry Slade, Martin Strudler, Dick Ung, George Wheeler, Tom Yakutis * Assistant Layout Artist: Homer Jonas * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Stylists: Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre * Background Design: Lorraine Andrina, Tom Knowles * Background Painters: Daniela Bielecka, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk * Background Artists: Bob Abrams, Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, William Butler, Philip DeGuard, George deLado, Ron Dias, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Roberta Greutert, Gino Guidice, David Hanan, Bob McIntosh, Gary Niblett, Tom O'Loughlin, Cathy Patrick, Ralph Penn, Walt Peregoy, Curtiss D. Perkins, Anthony Rizzo, Robert Schaeffer, Bob Singer, Richard H. Thomas, Jeannette Toews, Don Watson, Gloria Wood * Xerography: Star Wirth, Robert "Tiger" West * Scene Planning: Dora Yakutis * Checking: Jackie Banks * Final Checking: Val Vreeland * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service, Inc., Burbank, California · Artist - Charlotte Armstrong · Supervisor - Shannon Meyer and C&D Productions, Inc., Avon Park, Florida · Artist - Michael D. Lusby · Supervisors - Al and Frances Kirsten * Camera Operators: Dick Blundell, John Cunningham, George Epperson, Charles Flekal, Gary Gunther, Ray Lee, Ralph Migliori, Bob Mills, Kieran Mulgrew, Frank Paiker, Gary W. Smith, Norman Stainback, Marshall Valdez, Roy Wade, Donna Wilson, Steven Wilzbach * Camera Effects: John Burton, Jr. * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Robert J. Emerick, Irwin Goldress, Vincent Juliano * Film Editors: Jim Champin, Roger Donley, Robert T. Gillis, Rick Steward, Al Wahrman, James Yaras * Creative Bubble · Film Editor: John R. Tierney * Assistant Film Editor: Andy Turits * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound Effects Editors: Richard C. Allen, Ted Baker, Earl Bennett, Michael Bradley, Treg Brown, Ron Fedele, Jim Graziano, Richard Gannon, Sam Horta, Wayne Hughes, Milton Krear, Joe Sandusky, Joe Siracusa, Kerry D. Williams, David H. DePatie, Jr. * Track Supervisor: Bernard Cowan * Sound Readers: Peter Aries, Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver. Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Audio Post Production Mixer: Ken Hahn * Sound Engineers: Michael J. Cowan, Marne Fallis, Greg LaPlante, Ted Keep, John Curcio, Tom Brennand * Dialogue Editor: Mary Gleason * Dubbing Supervisors: Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Sound Re-Recording Mixer: Franklin Jones, Jr. * Music Recording Engineer: Gary Clayton * Music Recording: Russian Hill Recording, Devonshire Studios * ADR Talent Coordinator: Marsha Goodman Einstein * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutting: Marlene New, Steven New * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Joe Baron * Engineer in Charge: Frank O'Connell * NEP Facilities: Tom Carey * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title * Computer Generated Graphic Effects: Image West, Inc. * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Production Manager: Steven Hahn * Production Assistants: Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, K. Ray Iwami * Production Executives: Winnie Chaffee, Stanley E. Paperny * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy, Lee Gunther * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoo's Nest Studios, Taipei, Tawain, Republic of China * Associate Producer: James Wang * Animation Supervisors: Russ Mooney, Dan Hunn * Animation Director: Bunis · Yang Chi-Chang * Technical Supervisor: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * This has been a Hanna-Barbera Production in association with Hank Ketcham Enterprises, Inc. * "Dennis the Menace" The End Copyright © 1988 by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · Dennis and all related characters Copyright © 1988 Hank Ketcham Enterprises, Inc. Category:Television Shows